


Monkey in The Middle

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, WooSung caught in the middle, the ex is back in town au, three is definitely a crowd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Married just six months, Jung WooSung invites his ex to stay until he can get back on his feet. Three will most definitely prove to be a crowd





	1. Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perignonpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/gifts).



JungJae followed the petite older woman around her upscale villa, making mental notations as he went along. “I want to open up my living space. What if we tear down this wall?” JungJae nodded, understanding her feelings, the rooms did seem rather cramped. “I’d have to check the specs again, but I’m fairly certain this is a load bearing wall.” Mrs. Park frowned with disapproval and confusion. “Meaning what?” JungJae smiled to soften the blow. “Meaning, if we tore it down your second floor would collapse. How about I work out some preliminary ideas to give you that open feeling and get back to you next week?” Mrs. Park smiled over at him, pleased to have him open to her suggestions. “That would be wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Lee.” 

Taking a few moments to transfer those mental notes to written ones, JungJae sat in his car outside Mrs. Park’s home. Thankfully, finished for the day he pulled out his phone. “Where are you?” WooSung, his newly-wedded husband of six months ran his hand over the bathroom mirror to clear the fog that had built up during his shower. “Home. Where are you?” JungJae sighed, starting up his car. “Just finished up my last appointment. I’m starving. Want to meet me for dinner?” WooSung felt his own stomach rumble at the prospect of food. “Where?” JungJae headed out into traffic, checking for oncoming cars. “You pick, it’s your turn.” WooSung smiled, he could hear the tired tone in JungJae’s voice. “Come home. We’ll walk down to Den Den’s from here.” JungJae groaned audibly. “Not fried chicken.” WooSung’s tone was teasing. “You said it was my turn to pick. Are you reneging now?” JungJae rolled his eyes even though he knew his husband couldn’t see it. “No, it’s fine. Go ahead and eat your fried chicken. I’ll just eat kimbap.” WooSung chuckled knowing full well he’d end up eating the chicken as well. “Drive safe, honey. See you soon.”

“ _Mm... WooSung_.” Dinner had been great. They had both eaten kimbap _and_ fried chicken, not to mention drank more than a few beers. “ _Jung_...” The walk home was much slower going than the walk to Den Den had been, what with stopping to kiss every few steps. They were still technically newlyweds, after all, although this behavior seemed to be something that they’d always be doing. Sometimes they even forgot to open their door and go inside before they started getting amorous, JungJae deciding he wasn’t quite full from dinner and snacking on his husband’s throat. Finally making it inside, the two left a trail of clothing leading to their bedroom. “ _Why are you wearing so much?” “Mm... Why are you?_ ” It was Friday night, they were in love and couldn’t get enough of each other. WooSung’s bigger body on top of JungJae’s slightly smaller one, rocking a steady rhythm as JungJae wound his legs around those powerful hips. Their lips met again and again, kisses growing frenzied the closer they got to reaching their peak. “ _Ugh... J... JungJae_.” WooSung sucked onto his husband’s collarbone and JungJae arched up, his own climax hitting him hard. “ _Woo... Sung... ah... oh... oh_.” Coming down slowly from their high, the lovers kissed languidly lying side by side. “I love you, JungJae, so much.” JungJae’s face split into a tired but happy smile. WooSung always brought out his biggest smiles, had been doing it since the day they met. “I love you too, WooSung.” 

_** Flashback ** _

“I’m so glad to have your Input on this project, Mr. Lee. I’d like you to meet our team foreman, Jung WooSung. If you have any questions on the project or need any assistance, he’s your man.” JungJae bowed to the tall, muscular, handsome man. “Pleased to meet you, I’m Lee JungJae. I hope we can work well together.” WooSung bowed in return, eyeing the interior designer with interest. “The pleasure is all mine. I have no doubt that we’ll work well together, Mr. Lee.” Mr. Oh began walking away, so JungJae followed after him, but not before looking back once more at Jung WooSung. The foreman was staring after him, smirk on his lips. JungJae nearly walked into a cement mixer as he looked away quickly and rushed to catch up to Mr. Oh. 

In the coming months, WooSung made no pretenses in his pursuit of JungJae. He flirted with him every chance he got. “What’s this?” WooSung shrugged, wiping the sweat off his brow. “It’s coffee. The truck was here so I brought you one.” JungJae hummed, looking over his designs. “No thank you, I stopped at Starbucks before I got here.” WooSung furrowed his brow, upset but trying not to show it. He wasn’t used to people turning down his advances, it was actually quite unnerving. “Okay, sure. No big deal.” When he walked off, JungJae smiled, stomach doing flips. The next morning, there was a Starbucks coffee waiting for JungJae when he arrived. “Thank you, you didn’t have to go out of your way for me.” WooSung squinted over at him, already hard at work. “I didn’t.” JungJae’s heart sank, it wasn’t from the tall foreman. “Oh, my mistake.” As he was walking away, WooSung cleared his throat. “I meant it wasn’t out of my way. There’s a Starbucks on the corner where I live.” JungJae’s face was radiant, smile in full bloom. “Oh... well thank you very much. It was very sweet.” WooSung smiled in return, his stomach now the one doing flips. “Have dinner with me?” JungJae chewed on his lip, not really having to think about it but making the pretense. “Where?” WooSung shrugged, palms getting sweaty. “You pick.” 

_** End Flashback ** _

JungJae pulled open the door late Saturday morning, still a bit sleepy from the late night. “Your mail was in our box again. Is that Colombian I smell?” JungJae turned, sifting through the mail. “Good nose and thanks. Where’s SooHyuk this morning?” SeungHyun followed him inside, already jonesing for that dark rich blend. “He had work. Any scones?” WooSung cuffed SeungHyun on the head playfully as he walked by. “Don’t you two ever buy your own food?” The younger man rubbed his head, pouting. “Hey, shouldn’t you be at work or something.” WooSung poured himself a cup of coffee in a travel mug, rolling his eyes. “I’m in my way, relax.” JungJae walked him to the door. “Dinner in tonight?” WooSung gave him a peck goodbye. “Sounds good. See you later, honey.” SeungHyun had made himself comfortable at the kitchen table when JungJae returned. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” JungJae sat down, freshly poured coffee in hand. “I actually need to go to a few shops to look for some ideas for a client. You want to tag along?” SeungHyun raised his brows. “What type of shops?” JungJae yawned, still trying to shake that sleepy feeling. “Furniture and...” SeungHyun didn’t need to hear anymore. “I’m in. Just let me go and shower.” JungJae rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm. “Take your time. I haven’t even showered yet. Let’s say we meet in an hour downstairs.” 

“I need to buy WooSung an anniversary gift while we’re out.” SeungHyun raised his brows in surprise. “How long have you two been married now?” JungJae smiled to himself as he walked beside his friend. “Six months this Tuesday, but we dated for six months before that.” SeungHyun snorted, shaking his head. “SooHyuk and I moved in together after a week.” JungJae laughed, shaking his head. “You two don’t seem to like waiting for many things. I made WooSung work for it, he was a bit of a player before we started going out so I played hard to get.” SeungHyun was laughing now, nudging him with his elbow. “SooHyuk and I were having sex an hour after we first met.” JungJae crinkled up his nose in disgust. “I remember, I was at that showing.” SeungHyun winked at him. “What a great night, not only did I meet Hyuk but I sold four paintings, including the one he and I almost ruined.” JungJae put his hands up. “Stop, please. Every time you tell me that little anecdote, I think of some poor person with that painting hanging in their living room, never knowing the personal touches that the artist gave to it while in the throes of passion.” SeungHyun looked thoughtful suddenly. “Who knows, maybe that increased the value. They actually got a bargain when you think of it.” JungJae groaned. “Some bargain, yours and SooHyuk’s DNA splattered all over the canvas.” SeungHyun looked surprised suddenly. “When you think about it, it’s romantic in a way. SooHyuk and I creating art together right from the beginning.” JungJae smirked over at him. “There’s no doubt you two were made for each other. The painter with questionable morals and the adult photographer.” SeungHyun rolled his eyes now. “Hey, we’ve been together for a year now. SooHyuk and I just gel. Like you and WooSung but in a more sexy hip kind of way.” 

WooSung sat working on some specs at his desk in the trailer at the job site. He was thinking about rapping it up for the day, his crew having gone home about an hour earlier. “Knock knock, still a hard worker I see.” WooSung looked up, rather surprised to see his ex standing in front of his desk. “ByungHun? When did you get back to Seoul? Last I heard you were living in Daegu.” ByungHun sat down in a chair opposite his desk, easy smile on his lips. “I was but I lost my job. I thought I’d give Seoul another shot.” WooSung sat back, smiling as well. “I’m sorry about your job, but it’s great seeing you again. Where are you living?” ByungHun chuckled, his smile growing wider. “Well lover, that’s one of the reasons I came by today. Besides the fact that I missed seeing your gorgeous face, I remembered that you said if I ever came back and needed a place to stay to hit you up. So how about it, feel like taking in an old friend until he gets back on his feet?” WooSung’s brows raised in surprise. “Oh damn, are things that bad for you? Of course you can stay with us until you find a job and a place of your own.” ByungHun’s smile wavered momentarily. “Us? Who’s us?” WooSung smiled, handing ByungHun the photograph which sat upon his desk. “I forgot that you didn’t know, I got married about six months ago. His name is Lee JungJae. He’s an interior designer.” ByungHun looked at the happy couple smiling together on what appeared to be a Hawaiian beach. “You’re shitting me? You actually got married? And to an interior designer of all people? Aren’t those the types of guys we used to harass on jobs?” WooSung laughed, returning the photograph to its place on his desk. “I was as surprised as you are. JungJae changed my mind about a lot of things. I think you’re really going to love him.” ByungHun plastered a smile on his lips. “Hey, if you love him, that’s good enough for me. I’m just happy to be back in Seoul. Let me take you out for a drink to thank you.” WooSung stood up, shaking his head. “You don’t have to, save your money.” ByungHun shrugged, wrapping an arm around the taller man’s waist. “Fine then, you buy me a drink for old times sake.” 

JungJae was putting the finishing touches on dinner when there was a knock on the door. “Coming, hang on.” SeungHyun and SooHyuk stood in the hall holding a bottle of wine. SooHyuk handed him the bottle, smiling pleasantly. “Thanks for inviting us.” JungJae checked out the bottle as he walked off towards the kitchen. “Well, SeungHyun was whining about not having any food in the house.” SooHyuk slapped his boyfriend on the chest. “Babe, that’s rude.” SeungHyun was unfazed. “They love having us over, don’t kid yourself.” JungJae opened the bottle to allow it to breathe. “I’m only joking, Hyuk... mostly. And we do love having you over. Dinner isn’t ready yet so make yourselves comfortable.” SooHyuk looked around the kitchen area. “It smells great. Where’s WooSung?” JungJae frowned, checking his phone. His husband was usually home by now when he worked on a Saturday. “I was just wondering the same thing. I’m sure he’ll be home soon.” SeungHyun munched on a cracker. “I hope so, I’m pretty hungry.” SooHyuk shot him a look. “Babe!” SeungHyun looked back over at him, eyebrows furrowed. “What, I am.” JungJae was laughing while he checked on dinner. “It’s alright, Hyuk. He’s always been a bottomless pit when it comes to food. I’m not quite sure where he puts it.” 

The sound of the front door closing alerted them that WooSung was back. “Oh good, WooSung’s home.” JungJae headed out to see what had kept him, stopping in his tracks when he saw the handsome man beside him. WooSung didn’t even notice that he’d entered the room, he was too busy laughing with his companion. JungJae watched for a few moments before he cleared his throat. “WooSung?” WooSung looked over to him then, smile breaking out on his lips and JungJae knew immediately that he’d been drinking. “Honey, come and meet my old friend. Lee ByungHun this is my husband, Lee JungJae.” JungJae stepped closer, extending a hand in greeting to his husband’s friend, name ringing a bell but not quite sure why. “Pleased to meet you.” ByungHun smiled, all charm and charisma. “The pleasure is all mine. Any man who could bag this son of a bitch has my admiration.” That’s when JungJae noticed the bag at ByungHun’s feet. “Won’t you help yourself to some wine in the kitchen. Our friends, SeungHyun and SooHyuk will help you out. I just need a word with WooSung about a household matter.” ByungHun looked over towards the kitchen where the two younger men made no pretenses of not eavesdropping, and with a knowing smile he nodded. “Sure, take your time and thank you.” 

“Why am I only finding out about you inviting someone to stay with us now?” WooSung was undressing for the shower while JungJae followed him around. “I only found out about it late this afternoon myself. He needs a place to stay, should I toss him on the streets?” JungJae sat on the bed, frowning down at his hands. “No, but who is this person? Why have I never heard you talk about him before?” WooSung slipped off his boxers, tossing them into the hamper. “I have talked about him. Remember, my ex that I lived with for five months?” He walked off to get into the shower, JungJae trailing after him. “He’s _that_ ByungHun? And you seriously want him living here with us?” WooSung stuck his soapy head so he could be heard. “Honey, I don’t have those kinds of feelings for him anymore. We’re strictly friends now. I love you and only you. It’s only for a short while until he gets back on his feet. I promise.” JungJae sighed, leaning in to kiss WooSung’s lips. “Alright, if it’s just for a short while. I love you, WooSung.” WooSung smiled, returning back to his shower. “You’ll see, ByungHun won’t disturb our lives one bit. I think once you get to know him, you may even like him.” JungJae frowned over at his now foggy reflection. Asking him to live with WooSung’s ex temporarily was one thing, asking him to like the guy was another.


	2. Brie’s a Crowd

JungJae woke up Sunday morning with a screaming headache. Not only that, but he woke up alone in the bed which was even more annoying than the blinding pain in his head. Saturday night had been in a word, _uncomfortable_. Not for anyone else, just for JungJae. Everyone else seemed to be having a bang up time. Even their young friends who had a tendency to chew and screw, had lingered much longer than their normal Saturday night dining visits in the past. Normally JungJae was happy that they cut their visits so short. That way it left the bulk of the evening remaining for he and WooSung to do as they pleased, usually watching a movie together or, weather permitting, taking a walk. Last night he had been grateful that they had decided to stay, lest he be stuck having to listen to ByungHun and WooSung reminisce all by himself. His young companions served as a buffer for him, to some degree. 

Since JungJae couldn’t very well hide in the bathroom while WooSung showered, especially while they had dinner guests waiting, he had no choice but to head back out to the kitchen. It wasn’t fair to leave SooHyuk and SeungHyun alone to deal with ByungHun anyway. “I’ve never seen it done like that before. That’s amazing and it smells delicious.” JungJae came up behind the three of them, ready to take whatever praise his young friends were about to heap on him. SeungHyun especially loved the way he cooked and just couldn’t get enough of his offerings. “What’s amazing? What’s going on?” SeungHyun pointed to the baking dish in the center of the kitchen island. “The Brie, it looks and smells like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” JungJae leaned in closer, furrowing his brow. This didn’t look like the Brie he’d placed into the oven ten minutes ago. “Who messed with my baked Brie?” ByungHun cleared his throat, lips turned up into a slight smile. “That would be me.” SeungHyun spread some of the gooey, hot cheese onto a slice of french bread, taking a large bite. “ _Mmm_... JungJae lived in France, but he’s never made baked Brie like this before. What’s your secret?” ByungHun shrugged, smiling sweetly. “I just added a little honey and some almonds, nothing special.” Even SooHyuk was enjoying it. “It’s really delicious. Maybe you should give JungJae some pointers in the kitchen.” 

ByungHun waved them off with a laugh. “I’m sure that JungJae is a fine cook. Dinner smells delicious.” JungJae rallied himself to be polite. “Thank you, ByungHun. Why doesn’t anyone have a glass of wine?” SeungHyun stopped eating long enough to answer. “We didn’t want to be rude, we were waiting for you.” JungJae let it pass, as if changing his Brie hadn’t been rude enough. As he was filling the glasses the conversation continued. “So, how do you know WooSung?” ByungHun didn’t even hesitate, as far as he was concerned it wasn’t a big deal. “We used to live together.” SooHyuk accepted the glass from JungJae with a smile. “Like roommates?” ByungHun shook his head as he thanked JungJae for the wine. “ _Like lovers_.” SeungHyun actually paused mid bite to stare over at JungJae as WooSung finally entered the kitchen. “Hey, there’s Brie. Oh honey, this is really delicious. You’ve outdone yourself.” ByungHun smiled over his wineglass. “Why thank you, lover.” That was when JungJae’s headache first started and it only got worse as the night progressed. “So you’re an artist?” SeungHyun nodded, watching ByungHun remove his long sleeved shirt to reveal a tight black tank underneath that showed off his firm physique quite nicely. “Yeah, a painter and SooHyuk is a photographer.” SooHyuk had also noticed ByungHun’s new attire, crawling closer to his boyfriend on the couch to lean over him. “I’d _really_ like to shoot you. Normally I do nudes, but if you’re not comfortable with that we could do something else.” ByungHun’s brows went up momentarily before he smiled. “No, that sounds like something I’d be comfortable with.” SooHyuk pulled out a card to hand to him. “Fabulous, here’s my card. Call me and we can set something up.” SeungHyun smiled over at ByungHun once SooHyuk had settled beside him. “SooHyuk is fabulous, a true artist. He shot me the night we met.” JungJae groaned in his seat, not particularly wanting to hear about the younger couple’s sexploits, most especially tonight. He stood up, clapping his hands together which drew every eye to him. “Who wants dessert?”

WooSung joined him in the kitchen to help dish out the sorbet. “You’ve been awfully quiet tonight. Is it because of the Brie or what ByungHun called me? Because honestly honey, that’s just his way, he doesn’t _mean_ anything by it.” JungJae placed a scoop of sorbet into a dish a little more roughly than usual at the mention of ByungHun’s earlier antics. “No, it isn’t about the Brie or that sleazy endearment that he called you, how insecure do you think I am? I’m just not in a talkative mood, that’s all.” WooSung licked the side of his finger which had become sticky from the icy dessert. “ _Hmm_... are you sure that’s all? You’re not still upset about ByungHun being here, are you honey? I told you already, I don’t have those types of feelings for him.” WooSung pulled him closer, draping his arms around JungJae’s neck to lean down and give him a deep kiss. “ _Mm... WooSung_... I know what you’re doing and you don’t have to, I’m fine. We need to get the sorbet...” WooSung’s lips were on his again, demanding his attention, creating need. “I’m not kissing you to appease you. I’m kissing you because I enjoy it, and the sorbet can wait. If we rush back out there we’re only going to have to listen to SeungHyun go on about his and SooHyuk’s first time... _again_. I’d much rather be here with you, reminiscing about ours.” JungJae grinned up at him, pressing closer. “You’ve gotten smoother, that’s for sure.” WooSung smiled down at him. “I was always smooth, you just made me nervous.” JungJae’s brows went up, smile growing even wider. “Who me? And why was that?” WooSung chuckled, butterflies rising in his belly like always. “You know why.” JungJae’s tone was teasing as he pressed further. “Tell me anyway.” WooSung’s eyes slid shut, head tilting to deliver another kiss. “Because I loved you... I _love_ you.” 

ByungHun stood at the kitchen door listening for a minute before stepping inside, innocent smile on his lips. “ _Whoops_ , that’s my bad timing for you. I just thought I’d be a good guest and come help you two with the dessert. Ooh, is that sorbet? It looks like it’s melting a little.” WooSung stepped back away from JungJae but left his arm draped around his shoulders. “JungJae’s makes it all the time, you’ll love it. It’s lemongrass flavored.” ByungHun stepped forward to start placing the dishes onto the tray that was out on the counter without asking, _just like with the Brie_. “That’s great, I’m so glad you found someone who can take care of you, lover. After I left you with only a bed at our old place, I felt pretty guilty for quite a while. I’m glad this worked out for you.” JungJae’s face heated up as his mind drifted back to a cherished memory which now felt tainted somehow. WooSung shook his head, grabbing the spoons from the drawer. “I’m a big boy, you didn’t have to worry about me, I was perfectly fine.” ByungHun lifted the tray ready to go back out to the living room. “You’re big alright, but you can also be a colossal baby. Am I right, JungJae?” JungJae’s head snapped up at the sound of his name so lost in his own musing that he’d missed what was said. “ _Hmm_... what’s that?” WooSung stepped closer to stroke his husband’s cheek lightly with a thumb while ByungHun kept a watchful eye on the interactions. “Everything okay, honey?” JungJae forced himself to smile up at WooSung, nodding his head slightly. “Fine, sorry, thinking of a client. I’ll be out in a minute. I just want to wipe the counter down.” WooSung gave him a playful wink. “Don’t take too long or SeungHyun will eat yours.” 

_ **Flashback** _

JungJae and WooSung had been dating fairly regularly for about six weeks. It had become a habit for them to alternate who picked where they would go to eat when they would go out. Since they both had a good careers, they would oftentimes split the bill. Everything about their relationship was casual, JungJae had never even seen where WooSung lived. WooSung had, however, dropped JungJae off at his upscale building on those occasions when they would travel in the same car. He’d never crossed the threshold of his apartment though. They were taking it slow, _JungJae’s idea_ , but WooSung had decided after the first date that the interior designer was more than worth it. He could wait if it meant he could continue spending time with the other man, he could wait indefinitely if he had to. 

“This was nice, good choice.” WooSung chuckled, topping off both of their glasses with more soju. “Are you just saying that or do you mean it?” JungJae’s brows raised along with the corners of his lips. “Are you calling me a liar, WooSung-ssi?” WooSung laughed, downing his soju in one gulp. “Well, you did look a little panicked when we got here.” JungJae leaned back in his chair, sipping casually at his drink. “Not panicked, surprised. I haven’t eaten from the street vendors in a long time. At least not for dinner. It was a nice change.” WooSung lifted the soju bottle to, once again, refill their glasses. “I do it at least once a week. I live pretty close to here.” JungJae felt a nervous anxiety creep up inside him. He was falling hard for the foreman, but was still leery of his reputation even though WooSung had been a perfect gentleman thus far. That’s when it started raining. “ _Shit_... now what do we do?”

WooSung was the first to jump up, grabbing JungJae by the hand as well as the bag with the rest of the alcohol in it. “Come on, I told you I live really close by.” There was no time to argue. It was either run along with him or get drenched deciding what to do. “This building is pretty nice.” Woosung shook his hair off as they waited for the elevator, taking the opportunity to tease his date. “What, JungJae-ssi, did you expect me to live in a run down building?” JungJae laughed, shaking out his own wet hair and removing his jacket. “Of course not, a man of your stature, I wouldn’t dream of it.” WooSung tugged him down the hall to his apartment. “It’s not much, but it’s dry.” JungJae followed him inside, all anxiety gone. “I’m sure it’s...” WooSung turned to him, open bottle of Soju extended. “It’s what?” JungJae accepted the bottle, taking a drink to kill time before answering. The apartment, while decent sized and clean, was virtually void of furnishings. “It’s... who’s your decorator?” WooSung peeled off his wet sweater, damp t-shirt clinging slightly to his toned body. “My what?” JungJae gestured to the empty room. “You know, your, oh never mind...” WooSung shrugged, taking a swig directly from the soju bottle. “Yeah, I don’t go in for that designer furniture and showy decor.” JungJae laughed nervously, turning in a full circle as he surveyed the space. “It shows. ...I could help you, if you like. Pick out a few non showy pieces so you can actually sit down.” WooSung raised a brow, tilting his head slightly. “I usually just sit on my bed, but thanks... maybe I’ll take you up on that.” JungJae felt that nervous anxiety creeping up again, he wanted to run, he wanted to hide, but above all else, he wanted WooSung. “Sure, anytime.” WooSung took a few steps closer, looking slightly unsure of himself, it made JungJae want him even more. “If you’re tired we could sit on my bed now.” Throat dry, JungJae could barely get the words out. “...I am pretty tired suddenly.” WooSung’s lips turned up in a relieved smile. “Not _too_ tired I hope” JungJae closed the distance himself, his eyes never leaving WooSung’s so that there would be no mistaking his intention. “Not _**that**_ tired, no.”

**_End Flashback_**

Sunday morning was proving to be just as uncomfortable for JungJae, for different reasons entirely. Not finding WooSung beside him in the bed, he had gone in search of him in the apartment, finding nothing but disappointment as he was nowhere to be found. JungJae’s mind began to wander to bad places until the knock on the door brought him back. He rushed to answer, it was perfectly logical, WooSung must have forgotten his key. “ _Oh, it’s you two._ ” SeungHyun and SooHyuk exchanged a look before trailing after JungJae inside the apartment. “We just came up to see how you were.” SooHyuk prodded SeungHyun to continue. “We ran into WooSung and ByungHun about twenty minutes ago. They were going for a run.” JungJae set about making coffee, trying to seem unaffected. “I’m fine, thanks and so what?” SooHyuk sat down at the kitchen table. “Wow, you’re taking this so well. WooSung’s hot ex comes to stay with you and you’re being so cool. Honestly, I’m impressed. Not only do they have a history, but they look incredible together. I wonder why WooSung ever let him go?” JungJae stared at the usually quiet SooHyuk wondering why the hell he’d picked now to get chatty. “They don’t look _that_ good together.” SeungHyun of all people came to his rescue. “You and WooSung look much better together, right babe?” SooHyuk nodded, catching on quick. “Of course, much. Plus you’re married so there’s that.” 

JungJae sighed swallowing down some pain killers. He needed this, he needed building up. “He’s also not _that_ hot, am I right?” SeungHyun snorted, getting down the coffee mugs. “No, he most definitely is _that_ hot. Why else would Hyuk want to shoot him so badly?” JungJae glared over at the photographer. “Why haven’t you ever asked me or WooSung to pose for you?” SooHyuk’s brows rose in surprise, never dreaming JungJae would be jealous of him asking ByungHun to pose for him. “I assumed you’d say no, you don’t seem the type. But if you want to, I could shoot the two of you together, something tasteful.” JungJae balked, losing some steam. “I don’t know...” SeungHyun threw his two cents in. “WooSung would never go for it. He’s not exactly a bastion for artistic expression.” JungJae frowned over at his young friend. “Why, because he’s a construction foreman? For your information, WooSung is more than that. He’s studying to take the builder’s exam. Not that it matters, either way he’s more than what he does.” 

“Why would you be doing that?” WooSung picked up the bag of croissants, thanking the girl behind the counter before turning to ByungHun. “Because I want to improve myself.” ByungHun side eyed him as they walked back towards WooSung’s place. “Since when?” WooSung shrugged, lips turning up into a wistful smile. “I just do. It’s not good to stay stagnant in one place for too long. It’s good to want to reach higher, strive for more.” ByungHun shook his head, chuckling. “Man lover, you are _so_ whipped.” WooSung rolled his eyes, shaking his own head back at him. “Why, because I want more than what I have? That’s ridiculous.” ByungHun was smirking now. “The WooSung I knew was happy with what he had. He was happy to work hard all day on a job sight, then play just as hard at night. He didn’t worry about being _stagnant_ , he just lived his best life.” WooSung stopped walking to look over at him. “I _am_ living my best life... now with JungJae.” ByungHun cuffed him on the arm, smile totally disarming. “If you say so, lover, if you say so.” WooSung gave him a bug eyed look. “I do say so.” ByungHun rolled his eyes, laughing. “You’re still a big goofball. Glad to see not _everything_ about you has changed.”


End file.
